Mario Kart: Top Speed!
Mario Kart: Top Speed! is the ninth game in the main Mario Kart series, and is developed by Nintendo and JP, Inc.. Zero gravity does not return, though gliding and underwater driving does, and scooters join the line-up of karts. It is for the Wii U, like its predecessor. Gameplay The gameplay is effectively the same as previous games. As mentioned above, zero gravity does not return. Bikes and scooters have the ability to perform a wheelie, while karts and buggies cannot. Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS also returns. Characters Under construction. Courses *Mario Circuit *EIGHT Sunshine Airport *Untitled Music-themed Course Modes *'Grand Prix' *'Battle' *'Mission' Karts Under construction. Items BananaMK8.png|'Banana' Can be dropped onto the course. If a driver hits it, they will spin out. TripleBananasMK8.png|'Triple Banana' Three Bananas. kartmushroom.png|'Mushroom' Gives a speed boost to the user. tripleshroom.png|'Triple Mushroom' Three Mushrooms. GreenShellMK8.png|'Green Shell' Bounces around the course, spinning out whoever it hits. TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|'Triple Green Shell' Three Green Shells. RedShellMK8.png|'Red Shell' Homes in on the player directly in front of the user. TripleRedShellsMK8.png|'Triple Red Shell' Three Red Shells. blueshellkart.png|'Blue Shell' Homes in on first place. If it hits other racers, it will drive through them which will cause them to spin out. Once it hits first place, it will explode. spinyshellkart.png|'Spiny Shell' Homes in on the racer in front of you like a Red Shell, then explodes like a Blue Shell. NEW ITEM! boo2.PNG|'Boo' Steals an item from a random driver and gives it to the user. tripleboo.png|'Circling Boo Buddies' Circle the user, destroying any item that the driver touches. Every time an item is hit, one of the five Boos vanish. NEW ITEM! oil.png|'Oil Cans' Leave an oil spill in the middle of the road. If a driver hits it, they will spin out and the oil will dissolve. NEW ITEM! poisonshroom.png|'Poison Mushroom' Can be dropped on the road. It looks like an ordinary Mushroom, but if run over, the driver will shrink. triplepoison.png|'Triple Poison Mushroom' Three Poison Mushrooms. LightningBoltMK8.png|'Lightning' Shrinks all drivers except the user. POW Block Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'POW Block' All players in front of the user are spun out, losing any items they are holding. Blooper 3D Land.png|'Blooper' Squirts ink on all drivers in front of the users, covering most of their screen and making it hard to see. 571px-Mega Mushroom Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Mega Mushroom' The user grows to colossal size, allowing him/her to smash obstacles and flatten drivers. babyblooper.png|'Baby Blooper' Attaches itself to the back of the user's vehicle and squirts ink (leaving a trail) for 5 seconds. If a driver hits this trail, they will spin out. The trail lasts for 30 seconds. NEW ITEM! Unknown/Unconfirmed Information *In the image for Yoshi and Birdo, they are seen riding in the same kart, implying gameplay similar to Double Dash!!. However, Baby Daisy's artwork shows her in her own kart. Additionally, in the announcement for Baby Mario, Baby Wario, and Baby DK, Nutta stated that the Goo-Goo Buggy only holds one character "in this mode", implying a Double Dash mode. Trivia *The Poison Mushroom is marked as a new item in promotional material, despite appearing in Super Mario Kart. This is likely because in Super Mario Kart, it was not usable by players. Gallery Penguinkart.png|Penguin's artwork. babydaisyracing.png|Baby Daisy yoshibirdo.png|Yoshi and Birdo. babymariotopspeed.png|Baby Mario in the Goo-Goo Buggy babywario.png|Baby Wario in his Goo-Goo Buggy babydk.png|Baby DK in his Goo-Goo Buggy bowserjr.png|Bowser Jr. and his Standard Kart. shadowmariokart.png|Shadow Mario and Oil Cans. metalmariokart.png|Metal Mario with a Fire Flower. kamekart.png|Kamek nabbitkart.png|Nabbit